herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix: Phantasma Finale
In Radiant Garden, Braig wanders into the computer room of Hollow Bastion and finds Even and Ienzo lying unconscious on the floor with specks of darkness emanating from them. The only other one present in the room is Terra-Xehanort, whom Braig questions. Terra-Xehanort responds by summoning Master Xehanort's Keyblade and stabbing Braig through the chest with it, extracting his heart. As Braig loses consciousness, Terra-Xehanort declares that he is now "Ansem". More than ten years later, Yen Sid puts Sora and Riku through a Mark of Mastery exam in order for them to become full-fledged Keyblade Masters and counter the coming return of Master Xehanort. As part of this trial, the two are sent to several worlds that have been restored from the Heartless' attack following the defeat of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, but have gone into a state of "deep sleep" that disconnects them from the other worlds. These worlds are plagued by Dream Eaters—creatures born from darkness that seek out the sleeping worlds' Keyholes. Sora and Riku's given task is to reawaken the sleeping worlds by unlocking the seven Keyholes they find there and then return to the Realm of Light, after which they will be deemed Keyblade Masters. The two travel through the sleeping worlds independently from each other after being separated at the beginning of the exam, and recruit benevolent "Spirit" Dream Eaters to aid them in finding the Keyholes and battling the malevolent "Nightmare" Dream Eaters that try to destroy the worlds. Meanwhile, back in Radiant Garden, Lea awakens and realizes that he has been restored to his original form following the destruction of his Nobody, Axel. He finds that his fellow members, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo, have also been revived, but after searching the world, Lea fails to find any of the other revived members. Ienzo explains that when a Heartless and Nobody of a specific person are destroyed, they return to the world where they lost their heart in the first place, unless their world was destroyed and thus awaken in Traverse Town. Lea, however, remembers that Braig and Isa were in Radiant Garden with them when they became Xigbar and Saïx, and ventures out to search for them when they fail to turn up. While overseeing the exam with Yen Sid, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are delivered a note by Diablo, Maleficent's pet raven, along with the crown of Queen Minnie. The three rush back to Disney Castle via the Gummi Ship and confront Maleficent and Pete in the castle library, where they are holding Minnie hostage. Maleficent tells them about her first encounter with Master Xehanort and demands access to the Data Worlds, but Mickey refuses, so Maleficent attacks, but a corridor of darkness appears and the Eternal Flames burst through, one blocking Maleficent's attack and the other distracting Pete long enough for Minnie to escape. Their leverage gone, Maleficent and Pete leave, while out of the corridor of darkness steps Lea himself, who accompanies them back to the Mysterious Tower and makes a shocking request to Yen Sid. Back in the Sleeping Worlds, Sora and Riku cross paths with the resurrected Ansem and Xemnas, as well as a mysterious young man in a Black Coat with ties to Master Xehanort, all of whom gloat them at every chance. Eventually, once all the seven keyholes are sealed, Sora finds himself in The World That Never Was instead of the Realm of Light. He encounters Xigbar and the young man once again. Trapped in an illusion, Sora discovers that the young man is actually Master Xehanort in his youth, who was paid a visit by the disembodied Ansem via time travel. Young Xehanort thus gained the ability to travel through time and has been going to different periods of time to gather various incarnations of Xehanort. Sora desperately tries to reach the Castle, but is plagued with illusions of Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, leaving his heart more vulnerable. Eventually, he encounters both Xemnas and Xigbar, who go on to explain that Young Xehanort has been gathering several different incarnations of Xehanort in order to create a new Organization XIII, the members so far being Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas and Xigbar. This was the original plan for the first Organization XIII, when Master Xehanort had planned to place a fragment of his own heart inside each of the Nobodies, who were deceived into thinking they lacked hearts in order to ensure their loyalty to Xemnas, but their unforeseen independence, which was demonstrated mostly by Axel, Xion, and Roxas, made his plan impossible to realize. Refusing to become one of Master Xehanort's vessels, Sora battles Xemnas. Though he manages to win, his heart is damaged and he falls into a comatose state, whereupon he is taken to the Castle by Young Xehanort. Sora thus falls into the darkness, but his broken heart is enveloped by Ventus's Keyblade Armor. Riku eventually arrives in the Castle, where he finds Sora's comatose body floating within a force field. After fighting a mysterious enemy born from Sora's nightmare, Ansem drags Riku into darkness. He then explains that Riku had been fighting in Sora's dreams all along, acting as a Spirit Dream Eater by destroying the Nightmares within. Ansem, seeing that Riku has accepted his darkness, asks that they join forces. Riku explains that he had initially been doubtful of whether he could rightfully wield the Keyblade after seeing Xehanort lose his own upon becoming a Heartless. Remembering the conversation he had with Terra as a child that spurred his desire to see other worlds, Riku accepts that he can hold darkness in his heart and still be worthy of becoming a Keyblade Master; however, he still refuses to join forces with Ansem. After the two fight, Riku is transported out of Sora's dreams into the true Sleeping Worlds, where he continues to look for Sora. With the help of Spirits, Riku locates Sora in the Castle throne room, where he is forced to fight Young Xehanort. Though he manages to defeat him and force him back, Master Xehanort is revived just as Mickey arrives on the scene. Master Xehanort explains his past endeavors to Mickey and Riku, his failed attempt to create the χ-blade, and his intention of creating the new Organization XIII in order to form thirteen darknesses to clash against seven lights, which will recreate the χ-blade and restart the Keyblade War. With Ansem and Xemnas restraining Riku and Mickey, Master Xehanort prepares to place a fragment of his heart inside Sora, but Lea arrives on the scene and protects Sora. Master Xehanort retaliates by setting one of the Organization's members on Lea, who turns out to be Saïx himself. Ansem summons his Guardian, but Donald and Goofy arrive via Mickey's old Star Shard and defeat it. With his plans temporarily derailed, Master Xehanort retreats with his Organization but swears revenge. Sora's comatose body is brought back to Yen Sid's tower, where Riku enters his body and restores his heart by gathering its broken pieces and fighting Sora inside Ventus's Keyblade Armor, now possessed by a Nightmare. Though Riku manages to defeat Sora and free him from the armor, he stumbles into a digital representation of Destiny Islands, where he meets up with facsimiles of Roxas, Ventus, and Xion, and eventually Ansem the Wise, who explains to Riku that he has actually accessed the research data the true Ansem hid inside Sora during his slumber a year ago. After Sora reawakens, only Riku is declared a Keyblade Master by Yen Sid. Undaunted by his failure, Sora embarks on a new journey by himself to train, after Lea shocks everybody present by summoning his own Keyblade, revealing that his request to Yen Sid was to become a Keyblade wielder, and he has only just mastered summoning it. Sora later returns to Traverse Town in the Realm of Sleep, where he finds himself alone, but is immediately reunited with all of his Dream Eater Spirit friends. In the Chamber of Waking inside Castle Oblivion, Ventus, while still asleep, moves slightly and smiles. Worlds *Genesis Town *Kingdom of Despair: Lorule Castle (A Link Between Worlds) *Hector & Vector Industries (R.O.B.) *Keekee Island/Whale Colony (Monkey Ball) *Bean Bean Kingdom (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) *The Tower of Everyone's Souls/Aria of Heroes (The Heroton Group Origins: Trinity Keys/Mario & Sonic) *Conception Core/Castle Herozel